Moonlight Shadow la historia de mi vida
by MoonlightShadow8501
Summary: Me llamo Moonlight Shadow, mis padres son la Princesa Luna y el Rey Sombra, decidí hacer este pequeño relato de mi vida, pues, necesito compartir el secreto, ya no puedo vivir más con él, vean mi oscuro pasado, y vean mi presente. Esta es una historia de OC si no te gustan, favor de no leer, y no dejar comentarios negativos, gracias por la atención.
1. Chapter 1

**Comienzo.**

Bueno, que les puedo decir, cuando mi tía Celestia se caso con Discord mi madre se sintió muy sola, pues parecía que su hermana ya no tenia tiempo para ella, y mucho menos cuando nació su hijo, mi primo, una noche cuando mi madre salio a caminar, sintió que alguien la seguía, y así fue como mis padres se conocieron.

Al menos eso me han dicho, la verdad yo no se nada de nada, pues yo ni siquiera existía, pues, sucede que todas las noches, ellos salían a pasear, y creo que me dijeron que fueron novios unos tres años, para que luego mi padre se le propusiera a mi madre, cuando mis padres fueron a pedir el permiso de mi tía Celestia para tener su bendición, al principio ella se negó, pero cuando mi tío Discord hablo con ella, la convenció de darles una oportunidad.

Cuando llego el día de la boda, muchos o todos a los que les he preguntado comentan que fue una boda muy grande, y que fue una de las mas hermosas bodas jamas realizadas aquí en Canterlot.

Todo mundo ya sabe lo que pasa después de la boda, así que no lo mencionare.

Pasados unos meses, mi madre le dio la noticia a Celestia, dicen que se emociono mucho, y que se celebró un gran babyshower, lo repito, no estaba ahí así que no puedo dar detalles.

Pasaron los meses, y una noche, yo nací, mis padres me dicen que fue el día mas feliz y esperado de sus vidas, y desde esa noche, mi vida comenzó...

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis primeros problemas**

Cuando yo era pequeña, mis padres me inscribieron a una escuela para que yo pudiera aprender a controlar mis poderes y a cómo usarlos con "sabiduría", mis primos igual iban ahí, mi primo Eragon (hijo de Celestia y Discord) me mostró toda la escuela, pero como el era cuatro años mayor, tuvo que dejar la escuela cuando yo iba en segundo, al principio me pareció algo terrible, no quería que mi primo me dejara sola, en mi salón nadie me hablaba, todos me creían extraña, y algunos incluso me tenían miedo, pues al ser la hija del Rey Sombra ellos pensaban que era malvada, incluso mi Cutie Mark daba algunas sospechas, pues es una espada atravesando la noche, hasta la fecha no sé qué significa, solo recuerdo que cuando la obtuve estaba con un amigo, pero les contaré de eso luego.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, logre hacer algunos "amigos", pero luego descubrí que no lo eran, las únicas personas que me entendían eran mi madre y mi primo Eragon, lo extrañaba mucho, incluso él era el que me defendía de los bravucones que me molestaban casi a diario, cuando me quede sola, las burlas y los insultos aumentaron, una día ya no aguante, y una fuerza en mí, ni siquiera yo sabía que lo podría hacer, me transformo en un ser capaz de hacer tus pesadillas realidad, todos me miraron con miedo, yo lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de ahí, cuando llegue a mi casa no sabía qué hacer, fui con mi mamá y le conté todo lo que me había pasado, pero al yo sentirme tan mal, comencé a llorar, nunca me habían dicho que tanto mi madre como mi padre tenían una parte malvada, cuando me contaron su historia, no se si me sentí mejor o peor, pero de algo me ayudo, aprendí que no debía hacer amigos o incluso estar cerca de ponis a quienes yo quiera, desde ese día me volví muy fría, ya no sentía, ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva, un día mi padre me dijo que tenía que aprender a ser sociable, y que saliera un rato a la ciudad, que no me iba a pasar nada.

Le hice caso, salí, pero paso lo mismo, todos incluso los ponis adultos me envidian, sabían quién era, y no se atrevían a acercarse, así que una vez más, fui a un bosque cerca de la ciudad, fui ahí para esconderme de lo que me pudiera pasar, me mire frente a un lago, y comencé a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?-escuche que una voz me preguntaba

Mire al lago, y ahí lo vi

-Sí, estoy bien-dije secándome las lágrimas

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi primer y único amigo**

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte

-Me llamo Epic Sword-me dijo sonriendo, no pensé que podría ser verdad, un pony hablándome, vaya suerte esa

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte

-Aquí suelo venir a pensar de mi vida, nadie suele venir por aquí, por eso me pregunto, ¿Que hace una princesa en un lugar como este?-me pregunto parecía que sabía quién era, pero claro, todos me conocen

-Solo vine aquí a evitar a la gente, ya no quería que se burlaran de mí, así que vine aquí para estar sola-dije mirándolo

-No tienes que estar sola, la soledad es muy mala, así que me preguntaba si ¿Podemos ser amigos?-me pregunto un poco nervioso

-Ammm...claro-dije un poco nerviosa

Estuvimos platicando un rato, cuando me estaba contando parte de su vida, mi madre llego buscándome

-¡Moonlight!, te estuvimos buscando por todo Canterlot, que haces aquí, ¿Y quién es el?-llego mi madre muy alterada, creo que la preocupe un poco

-Mami, él es Epic Sword, es mi amigo-le dije a mi mamá para que no se preocupara tanto

-Está bien Moonlight, pero tenemos que irnos, de acuerdo, tal vez mañana puedan estar juntos otra vez-dijo mi mamá, parecía contenta, creo que es porque al fin había hecho un amigo

-Claro, Epic, ¿crees poder venir mañana?-le pregunte, el parecía un poco nervioso, creo que es un chico muy tímido, tal vez sea porque aún no lo conocemos bien, pero da la impresión de serlo

El aun no conseguía su Cutie Mark, por eso es que me impresione un poco, todos los ponys que conozco de mi edad, ya tenían una.

-Eso creo...es decir...si-nos dijo un poco nervioso

Me despedí de él, y me fui con mi mamá. Cuando llegamos al castillo, todos se acercaron a mi

-Pequeña, ¿estás bien?-llego preguntándome mi tía Celestia

-Sí, estoy bien-era lo único que repetía a los que me preguntaban si estaba bien

-Moonlight, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez, cuando te mande a la ciudad es a la ciudad, no a esconderse en alguna parte de Canterlot, ¿me entiendes?-me dijo mi padre, parecía que se sentía culpable por mi desaparición momentánea, aunque en su voz había un atisbo de regaño

-Uh-hu...-asentí con la cabeza, sinceramente no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que me decían, cuando todos se distrajeron por algunas otras razones, yo me fui a mi habitación, para llorar un poco, como siempre.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 5

**Despedida**

Recuerdan a mi amigo, pues, siempre solíamos jugar juntos en las tardes, no había ningún día que no jugáramos, todos los días juntos, él era mi mejor amigo, al menos así era.

-Moonlight, te voy a extrañar mucho-me dijo Epic algo triste

-Lo sé, pero siempre estamos juntos en las tardes, aunque en las mañanas no nos veamos-le dije pero al parecer no se refería a eso

-No, lo que pasa es que ya no podremos vernos-me dijo triste

-¿Por qué?-pregunte yo muy confundida

-Mi papá consiguió un trabajo en Ponyhattan, y nos tendremos que mudar-me dijo Epic aun con mucha tristeza

-Entiendo, te extrañare mucho, jamás podre encontrar a un amigo como tú-dije abrazándolo

"No, no te vayas, volveré a estar sola, no me dejes por favor, tengo miedo a estar sola, contigo conocí la amistad, no quiero volver a la oscuridad, por favor, no te vayas" pensaba mientras trataba de sonreír para que él no se preocupara mucho, a pesar de que soy una potra aun, fui obligada a actuar como adulta a muy temprana edad, por lo tanto, ya puedo entender los sentimientos

-También te extrañare mucho-me dijo Epic correspondiendo el abrazo

Fue la última vez que supe de él, al siguiente día, salí al bosque donde solíamos jugar, espere y espere, pero nadie llego, así que me puse a llorar, espere a que fuera la hora a la que se supone que regreso a casa, trate de poner la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando regresaba a casa, cuando llegue, como siempre, mi madre estaba ocupada trabajando con la luna, y mi padre, quien es el que esta cuando regreso me pregunto

-¿Qué tal te fue Moonlight?-me pregunto cuándo entre a la casa

-Bien, de maravilla-dije ocultando un gran dolor, sé que mis padres me quieren mucho, por eso no quiero preocuparlos por nada

-Muy bien cariño, ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Me fui a mi cuarto, pero no para dormir, sino, para llorar más de lo que ya había llorado, necesitaba a alguien, no podía seguir sola, alguna vez pensé en tener un hermano o hermana, pero me di cuenta, de que sería muy complicado para mí, así que mejor me quedare así, será mejor que este sola, tal vez ese es mi destino.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**¿Amigas?**

Luego de que Epic se fuera, me volví a quedar sola, pero bueno, en la escuela ya era normal, todos jugaban, reían y platicaban, yo normalmente me ponía a leer, siempre llevaba un libro para poder distraerme un rato, pero esta vez, estaba demasiado triste como para leer.

-Alumnos, presten atención por favor-llego diciendo la directora-Llego una alumna nueva, y quiero que le den la bienvenida, ella es Melody Mint-dijo y se fue

Todos fingieron acercarse a ella para saludarla, pero yo sabía cómo era mi grupo, y que solo iba a ir a burlarse de ella

-¿Qué tienes de Cutie Mark?, de seguro lo conseguiste por lastima-comenzó uno

-Jajaja, de seguro estas aquí porque te corrieron de tu otra escuela-continuo alguien mas

-¿Qué pasa?, estas triste, jajaja, no hay razón, nosotros te haremos feliz, jajaja-dijo otro empujándola haciendo que se cayera

-Jajaja, que débil eres, no sé ni cómo puedes caminar, jajaja-ellos seguían insultando y burlándose

Ya no pude aguantar, porque sabía lo que se sentía que se burlaran de ti

-¡Hey!, ya déjenla en paz-grite para llamar la atención de los bullys

\- O si no que harás, serás hija de la princesa pero aun así no sabes nada, eres débil, te apuesto a que no te atreverás a hacer algo, porque sabes que somos más fuertes que tu-me dijo uno de ellos empujándome

En ese momento recordé un hechizo que me había enseñado mi padre, mis ojos se tornaron rojos con verde y comenzaron a brillar en un tono morado, mire fijamente al líder de los bullys haciendo que este comenzara a gritar y a llorar, no sabía que fuera capaz de hacer eso, ya que nunca lo había intentado, incluso pude sentir que mientras más gritaba más fuerte se hacia mi poder, no quiero ser mala, pero verlo sufrir se sintió tan bien, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que decidí parar

-¿En serio quieres seguir molestándonos?-pregunte sarcástica

-No, aléjate de mí, tú eres un monstruo, vete-dijo y salió corriendo seguido por sus demás compañeros

-¿Oye estas bien?-dije ayudándola a levantarse

-Sí, eso creo-me respondió tímidamente-¿Cómo hiciste eso?, jamás había oído de alguien que hiciera eso, bueno, de un pony, pero me han dicho que era malvado-me dijo algo confundida

-Mi padre es el Rey Sombra, el me enseño ese hechizo para defenderme-le dije algo nerviosa, porque sabía que todos los ponys que sabían quién es mi padre, corrían inmediatamente lejos

-Oye, eso es genial, me llamo Melody Mint, ¿y tú?-me dijo algo emocionada

-Soy Moonlight Shadow-le dije impresionada de que no se haya asustado

-¿Podemos ser amigas?-me pregunto

-Claro- le dije

Desde ese día, Melody y yo nos hicimos mejores amigas, en la escuela, incluso a veces después de clases íbamos a jugar, al parecer yo había encontrado una nueva amiga, aun estaba triste por la partida de Epic, pero aun así me gustaba ya no estar sola.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reencuentro**

Mi vida era perfecta, ya nadie me molestaba, tenía una mejor amiga, y vivía bien, mis padres me aman, he impresionado mucho a la familia, nadie pensaría que una pequeña potra tuviera tan grandes poderes

-Me impresionas cariño-me dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabeza-yo pude hacer ese hechizo hasta que tenía 17 años-me decía con mucho orgullo

-Moonlight, mi pequeña, estoy orgullosa de ti, muy pronto podrás hacer cualquier hechizo que quieras-me dijo mi mamá abrazándome

-Gracias, los quiero mucho-dije abrazando a ambos

Mi vida era buena, crecí siendo muy querida y apreciada por toda mi familia, incluso el reino de Canterlot empezaba a hablarme, todo parecía un sueño, toro era increíble y espectacular, jamás pensé que podría llegar a pasar eso

Pasaron los años, 10 para ser exactos, hoy a mis 16 años es lo mejor que me puede pasar, una vida perfecta, amigos que me quieren, deje mi vida de niña atrás, he olvidado todo, ya solo son recuerdos borrosos de mi infancia.

Pero una tarde, comencé a observar a mi tía Celestia reclutando a nuevos guardias, recuerdo haberle preguntado

-¿Por qué estas reclutando guardias?-me acerque a preguntarle

-Ya lo veras, y tienes que estar preparada, te aconsejo que le preguntes a tus padres, ellos podrán explicarte todo-me dijo mientras volvía a su trabajo

Obedecí, y como no quería quedarme con curiosidad acudí a mi padre, cuando lo encontré estaba entrenando, hace mucho que ya no lo hacía, espero que no sea por la misma razón que los guardias

-Papá, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿porque hay reclutas nuevos de guardias?, ¿porque estas entrenando?, ¿porque todo el mundo actúa raro?-llegue preguntando

-Moonlight, muchas preguntas, y solo una respuesta, Yeguadelphia nos ha declarado la guerra, nosotros no queremos pelear pero no hay otra alternativa, lamento decirte que tu entraras en guerra también…-dijo haciendo una pausa al final

-¡Genial!, al fin algo de acción, ya verás que los derrotaremos, y todo volverá a la normalidad-dije emocionada, me gusta la guerra, amo leer ese tipo de libros, jamás he estado en una real, pero imagino que será igual

-No será tan fácil, tendrás que entrenar muy duro-me dijo impresionado por mi reacción

-Entrenare muy duro, te lo prometo-le dije sonriendo

Me fui, ya que mi tía Celestia había citado a todas las princesas para que conocieran a los capitanes de los batallones, y hablaran de estrategias, me aburrí con todo lo que dijeron, ya había leído ese tipo de juntas, por lo que ya sabía de qué trataba

Un capitán llamo mucho mi atención, se me hacía conocido, tal vez lo había visto en alguna otra parte, cuando acabo la reunión, decidí ir al bosque en el que solía jugar cuando era niña, mientras me iba acercando, escuche una voz masculina

-¿Se acordara de mí?, éramos mejores amigos, debe de acordarse de mí, pero y si no-decía esa voz, sonaba preocupado

-Hice ruido con unas hojas para que advirtiera mi presencia, y lo hizo

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto asustado, al menos eso percibí

-La princesa Moonlight Shadow, ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte apareciendo y viéndolo, era el guardia que me pareció conocido

-¿No me recuerda?-dijo quitándose el yelmo

-Lo siento, pero no-dije, sabía que ya lo había visto, pero donde, donde

-Éramos amigos de niños, nos conocimos aquí mismo, en este lugar-me dijo acercándose a mi

-¿Epic?, no, eso no es posible, ¿eres tú?-en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se hacía pequeño, había olvidado todo, incluso la promesa que hicimos, volvernos a ver, me sentí mal por haberlo olvidado, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía muy afortunada

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor, o eso creo**

Bueno, total que así se me pasaban los días entrenar, entrenar, entrenar, consejo Real, etc., todo era tan aburrido, que a veces me quedaba dormida en las reuniones del consejo, mi vida perfecta, arruinada por una simple guerra, yo quería correr de ahí, escapar, todo el mundo alterado, todos los ponys corrían a esconderse a sus casas, incluso algunos abandonaban la ciudad para estar más seguros, aght, mi vida es un desperdicio de tiempo.

Me fui a mi cuarto a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, a esas fechas ya no había nada más interesante que hacer.

Alguien se encontraba llamando a mi puerta.

-Quien quiera que seas mejor vete de aquí, no estoy para nada hoy-dije algo molesta yendo a abrir la puerta-E…Epic, ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuando abrí la puerta mi corazón salto de alegría quería correr y abrazarlo, pero sentía que mis cascos estaban pegados al piso

-Princesa, me preguntaba si habría una posibilidad de que acepte dar un paseo conmigo-me pregunto, muy formalmente, les juro que incluso lo desconocí en ese instante

-Claro-dije ruborizándome un poco

Les contare, desde que Epic y yo nos volvimos a reunir, todos los días después del entrenamiento me buscaba para platicar un rato, hoy me sentía extraña, él no había ido a buscarme así que decidí irme, y me sorprendió mucho que haya venido y más a estas horas de la noche, bueno, no es tarde, pero se me hizo raro.

-Princesa Moonlight, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y quisiera saber si pudiéramos ser más que amigos-me dijo mientras caminábamos por un bosque

-Nosotros somos más que amigos Epic, siempre seremos los mejores amigos

-No, no me entiendes…, quiero que seas mi…-no lo deje terminar, yo había esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, jamás pensé que podría pasar, así que me incline un poco hacia adelante, y le di un corto beso en la boca

-E…e…eso…es…u…un…sí-me dijo, creo que estaba un poco nervioso, ok, demasiado nervioso

-Claro que sí, sabes, te juro que yo ya estaba esperando esto-dije abrazándolo, me temblaban los cascos, pero me agradaba esa sensación, cuando el correspondió el abrazo, sentí que mi corazón salía de mi pecho, quería desmayarme en ese momento

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-me dijo dándome un beso sorpresivo

-Tenia…miedo…de que tu… no sintieras lo mismo que yo-dije derramando unas lagrimas

-También tenía ese miedo, ahora mi miedo es despertar, y creer que todo esto solo fue un sueño-me dijo igual derramando unas lagrimas

-Tranquilo, esto no es y nunca será un sueño, a partir de ahora lo que pase entre nosotros será más real que la vida misma, yo siento que tú y yo seremos eternidad

-Moonlight, jamás pensé que esto pasaría-me dijo sonriendo

-Ya no lo pienses, ahora vívelo-dije igual sonriendo

-Correcto-dijo mientras me besaba, estaba sorprendida, pero me gustaba, Epic, tú y yo, estaremos juntos por siempre

 **To be continued…**


End file.
